Through The Hearth
by ILOVELINKINPARK222
Summary: Things go very different the day before The Potter's Death.Many things are changed by that moment...things that'll change Harry as we know him... READ!! Please REview


Through The Hearth  
  
Chapter 1  
  
3/27/02  
  
A/N: OK, Ficlet #22..LOL…I got this idea while baking in the car while my moms was in a store, and she took the keys with her (soo… hot….need…slurped…72%…help) lol...OK...SO …YEAH  
  
  
  
Lily Potter walked her baby, Harry into the Wizard Market to buy food, when he started to scream. He wouldn't stop, no matter how much she sang or comforted him.   
  
"Honey, do you need some help?" A plump woman walked over to Lily. She had a year old red-headed boy in her arms, he was pulling her red hair and gurgling.  
  
"Ma'am. I'm sorry, he just won't stop. And this is so much harder than I thought it would be." Lily said her chin quivering.  
  
"Ah, this is your first. This here is my…sixth. All boys…so far. I keep trying for a girl...heh we are hoping this one here is a girl" she patter her belly "...oh, dear yes. Well, you tried singing, didn't you?"   
  
"Yes um...Mrs.…"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley. You can call me Molly. Your name is dear?"   
  
"Lily Potter."  
  
"Oh Dear! The minister's wife! My, my. I thought I knew you from somewhere. I really admire your husbands work with the communities. I know his Junior Minister, Fudge was very unhappy at having a much younger man win over him. But he would've just brought dementors back and shunned things away. Your husband is a very fine wizard."  
  
"Thank you , Mrs. Weasley…Molly."   
  
"Well, would you look at that."   
  
While the woman had been talking the two yearlings had sat down and started to play. Harry had stopped crying.  
  
"So, this is little Harry. Well, he looks exactly like his father, but deary. He has your beautiful eyes."  
  
"What is your little one's name?" Lily pointed to the cute red head on the floor.  
  
"Oh, this is ickle-Ronniekins! Ron….heh…Well, Mrs. Potter. Would you mind coming over to my house for dinner? We don't have the best china but we have lots of love and our food is wonderful." Mrs. Weasley looked hopefully.  
  
"Well, certainly, why not!? Harry and Ron seem to like each other. Yes, I will bring James?"  
  
"Oh, dear…yes! The minister at my house...My, oh my! All you have to do to get there is to take your wand and say…"Splidilty-Digiltily and your car, or broom will be led to my house, "The Burrow" ."   
  
"See you tonight Molly."  
  
"You, too, Lily dear." And with that, each woman picked up their child and went off to shop.   
  
-*-*-*That night*-*-*-*-*  
  
"You'll love her James. She is literally, the most nicest person I've ever---Hi, Molly!"  
  
Molly had just answered the door where Lily, James and Harry were waiting.  
  
"Hello, Lily, Harry…Oh, My…Minister, Welcome! Please come in." The Pregnant woman led them into the kitchen wear two three year old boys stood, their arms behind their backs, their father talking to them sternly.  
  
"Those two are my twins, Fred and George. They're three. And they are quite the trouble makers. Heh. Please come outside. We'll be dining under the stars. There just isn't any room in here when we have guests.  
  
Once they got outside Lily saw three more boys and Ron. Two of them looked to be around 7 or and the other about 8 or 9 and they were flicking peas at each other. One of them, with the same red hair as the rest, was wearing glasses and had his face in a book. Ron was in a high chair try to flick pees just like his brothers, but he only managed to squish them.   
  
There was magicked light around the table, and no bugs flew around by the food.   
  
"BILL! CHARLIE! If I see you flick one more…Oh, MERLIN! Minister Potter. Hello!" Arthur turned around and shook, James' hand. Bill took this chance to flick a pee at the back off his head. Arthur spun around, walked over to Bill and put his head very close to his ear. Bill's eye went wide when Arthur whispered to him.   
  
"Ok, sorry about them. Um...they are Bill and Charlie, 7 and 8. And this over here is Percy. Percy, no books at the table please. Percy? PERCY!" Molly yelled and Lily flinched. Percy looked up and pushed his glasses up to his face. He looked around and caught site of James.  
  
He quickly stood up and walked over to James.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Hello. My name is Percy." He extended a hand and James crouched on one knee to shake it.  
  
"So, how old are you?" James asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm...five." He took out his hand and counted his fingers.  
  
"That's quite the big book for a five year old. Moby Dick, eh? Wow."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. It's very great read. I want to be Minister of Magic one day too, so I have to read." He pushed his glasses back up on his nose and sat back down.   
  
"He is such a cutie!" Lily said. Molly magicked a high chair right next to Ron's and sat Harry down in it.  
  
"I hope we can have more children." Lily said, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Yes it would be fun." James agreed.  
  
They all sat down and started to eat. James noticed that a few peas were rolling down to his side of the table. He looked over at Bill and Charlie and they whipped their heads around and looked innocent. James remembered his days at Hogwarts and he grinned evilly. Arthur didn't take notice the peas flying straight past his head. Suddenly one hit Arthur. He flinched but tried t keep cool, talking to Lily.   
  
James saw Percy and the babies watch him. He smiled. He took two peas off his plate and set them on the table. He took his two pointer fingers and flicked them. Both of them hit their target, right in the middle of Bill and Charlie's head.   
  
Fred and George pointed and laughed. Percy looked appalled that the Minister was playing with Peas. Harry and Ron giggled. Bill and Charlie looked straight at James in awe.   
  
"Oh, My God. That was the most wicked thing I've ever seen.!" Bill yelled. Both boys stood up and shook James hand. Arthur was trying to hide his laughter, and Molly was laughing with Fred and George.   
Percy was back in his book, and he refused to look at James.   
  
"JAMES! We are a guest at these…Oh…" Lily tried to look cross but she ended up laughing any way.   
  
The two babies sensed that they were being left out so Harry started to say nonsense words, and Ron kept repeating : "Wickad…wickad…"   
  
*  
  
"That was a very wonderful dinner, Molly. Arthur your ideas are super. Just between us, you are now a Head of your Department." James shook both red head's hands. Both were awestruck. Lily gave Moly and hug and waved to Arthur as they got back into their car.   
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*The Next Night-Halloween*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"James, I don't feel right. Let's get out of here. I don't trust Sirius."  
  
"Lily, you know he would never turn us over to Voldemort!"  
  
James hadn't told her that Sirius had made Peter secret-keeper.   
  
"Lily, he…"  
  
"James, I'm going with Harry to The Burrow. Are you coming."  
  
Lily walked down the hallway and then she heard the door slam open.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! He's here! I'll try to hold him off! Run!" James shouted from the other room.  
  
"I'll be back to help you James, I promise!" She ran with Harry into the kitchen ,where a fire was burning. She took Harry, wrapped him into a blanket. And then she hugged him tightly. "Mommy and Daddy will be back to get you."   
  
he heard James and Voldemort shouting in the other room, and she quickly grabbed a quill and parchment. She quickly wrote out a note, took her Gringotts' key out, and put both in the blanket with Harry.   
  
She heard the killing curse from the other room as she threw floo in to the fireplace. She started to cry, knowing that James was dead. "The Burrow" she shouted. But before she could get Harry into the flames, Voldemort walked in.  
  
"Hand over te boy!"  
  
"No, take me instead!"  
  
"Foolish girl, hand over the boy!"  
  
"Please, Have Mercy, not Harry, please not Harry!"  
  
Lily started chant words into Harry's ears.  
  
"Nothing can save you now!" Voldemort yelled.   
  
"Please, HAVE MERCY! Take me instead."  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted. Lily dropped dead and Harry started to cry.   
  
"Now for you boy. AVADA KEDAVRA!" A green light flew from Voldemort's wand. It flew towards Harry, but when it hit him, he was still alive. The light rebounded off his head and came straight to Voldemort. He screamed, as he was killed.   
  
Luscius Malfoy walked in after hearing his masters scream and cried out at the sight of the dead man. Then he saw Harry. He moved closer to the crying baby. He picked him up and said:  
  
"You did it! You killed him!" And in one swift movement he threw Harry into the Hearth. Harry wasn't burned though. Lily had used so much floo that the portal was still open. And Harry couldn't wriggle, being as Lily had wrapped him in his blanket so tightly.   
  
A few second later, Harry rolled out of the Hearth and into Molly Weasley's Kitchen while she and Arthur were drinking hot cocoa, talking about the new position he had started that day.  
  
"Oh, my God. It's Harry!" Molly rushed to the baby.  
  
"Oh, Molly. Look at that cut, give to me. I'll fix it." Arthur took the baby and unwrapped him. The key and the note fell onto the table. Molly picked them up, while Arthur cleaned the cut.  
  
"Oh…oh…Arthur. Listen…"  
  
"Molly,   
  
This is Lily. Voldemort has just attacked. I fear that James and I won't make it. If not, please keep Harry with you. I would've given him to his godfather, but his godfather was the secret-keeper who gave our place away. This is the key to my Gringotts Bank. James had inherited 800,000 Galleons. Save 300,000 for Harry, and I'm leaving the rest to you. Please tell Harry, I love him.  
  
Signed,  
Lillian Potter  
  
Just then Dumbldore's head popped into the fire.  
  
"Molly, Arthur. Voldemort was just killed. But in the process he killed Lily and James Potter. We are looking for Harry…Oh, you have him! How did you get him?"  
  
Molly told her how he'd come, and read the note over to him.  
  
"Well, it looks like your stuck wit him…"With that Dumbledore left to tell everyone else that Voldemort was dead.  
  
  
  
An/: Ok, tell me...did that suck? Was it good? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you!!!! 


End file.
